1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a connector device and method of use thereof, and in particular to a connector device that allows connection to connection points in multiple layers of a composite or other material or part.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a general need in the art of connectors for parts, such as electrical connectors for aircraft components, for such connectors to be robust, have minimal profile (e.g., cross-sectional size), minimal weight, and to allow simple replacement of the part being connected and the connector itself.
Conventional connectors are typically relatively heavy, compared to the wires or other components to which they are connected. Such conventional connectors generally contain numerous pins, such as in a radial pattern, to which individual wires must be individually connected, and are therefore often difficult to manufacture and to incorporate into more complex parts, such as parts comprised of composite materials and having multiple connection points or layers.
There remains a need for parts providing increased robustness and replaceability over prior art connectors.